Walking The Plank
by Sheytune
Summary: Based on a prompt at LJ's KinkInTheBones. AU - Brennan is a pirate, Booth is her reluctant prisoner.
1. Captured

******Note: **This is AU. Brennan is a pirate, Booth is her prisoner.

**Prompt: **Booth/Brennan: Dub-con pirate AU or roleplay. One of them is the swashbuckling pillager, and the other the reluctant prisoner taken aboard for carnal pleasures.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

* * *

If it hadn't been for the small slivers of light shining through cracks in the ceiling, Seeley would have thought he had gone blind. Through the pounding in his head, he tried to figure out where he was. Deciding that sitting up would help to clear his head, he tried to sit up, only to realize that his hands and feet were tied together.

Through the rising panic, he tried to remember what had happened. He groaned as he remembered his nervousness and excitement as he asked the woman he loved to marry him, only to have her turn him down. When Rebecca said no, he had gone looking for a seedy pub, hoping to find a large amount of ale, a willing woman and, if he was really lucky, a fight.

Based on the pounding in his head and his current predicament, he had found at least two of the three.

He could hear the moans, snores, and quiet breathing of fellow prisoners as he tried to figure out how to escape from this place.

That's when he noticed the rocking of the ship.

* * *

The light streaming through the trapdoor blinded him at first. By the time his eyes had adjusted, he was aware of movement around him as his fellow prisoners were hauled one by one through the trapdoor. After what seemed like an eternity, it was his turn.

It was almost a relief to be able to breathe the fresh sea air as he lay on the deck where he had been unceremoniously dumped. Before long, the ropes tying his feet had been removed and he was prodded into a standing position, his hands still tied behind his back. As he stood in the row of ragtag prisoners, he tried to figure out what to do. He wanted to fight, but there was no land in sight and there was no way he could win a fight against a ship full of men.

Before long, the three men guarding the prisoners jumped to attention as a scandalously-dressed woman walked towards them. She was dressed in men's breeches, high boots, and a long shirt belted tightly around her waist. Around her neck was a chunky necklace with a silver skull at the centre. Her long hair flowed freely around her shoulders. No respectable woman would ever dress that way, yet the men around her treated her with deference and respect. What kind of ship _was _this?

She reached the group of prisoners and studied them carefully, looking each one up and down in turn. Finally, she stopped in front of them. "My name is Temperance Brennan. I'm the captain of this ship."

From his left, a young man gasped. "The _pirate_?"

She smiled a slow, knowing smile. "Yes. We're pirates - the best in these seas. And now you all have a choice. You can join us, pledge your loyalty to me and serve me in whatever way I require, or you can walk the plank. But know this - if you join us and betray me, you will long for the mercy of a quick death at sea."

The nervous young man noticeably gulped as Seeley wondered whether he'd imagined the way her voice deepened as she said "whatever way I require".

His mind was in turmoil as he listened to the other prisoners pledge their loyalty and be given duties. Could he really become a _pirate_? What would she ask him to do?

Before he had made a decision, he saw highly-polished boots stop in front of him and _her_ voice say, "I like the looks of this one."

He felt a remarkably soft hand on his chin, tipping his face up. As she examined him, he resolutely avoided looking her in the eye, instead focusing on a spot over her left shoulder.

"What's it going to be? Are you going to pledge your loyalty to me, or do you choose certain death?" She turned his face to meet her and he was unable to speak, lost in the bluest eyes he'd ever seen.

When he didn't answer, she asked, "Well?", then started attempting to pry his jaw open.

He managed to regain his voice, sputtering, "What are you _doing_?"

She shrugged. "I thought maybe you had had your tongue cut out or something. No point in waiting for a mute man to speak."

"I'm not _mute_."

"Well, you weren't _talking_. That's pretty much what mute means." She tapped her foot impatiently. "Well? What is your decision?"

Seeley had always been a moral man, but he knew he had no choice if he wanted to live. "You have my loyalty."

A smile broke out across her face. "Excellent." She turned to the man beside her. "Sully, please escort the prisoner to my cabin."

* * *

Seeley's mind was in turmoil. What was she planning to do with him in her _cabin?_

By the time the door shut behind the three of him, he was more nervous than he could ever remember being. The captain turned to the man she called "Sully" and said, "Untie his wrists, please."

Before long, the rope restraining him was gone and he was flexing his muscles as feeling returned to his arms. Eventually, he looked up to find her watching him.

She smiled at him again. "What's your name?"

"Seeley."

"So, Seeley, are you married?"

His jaw clenched as the memory of Rebecca's rejection washed over him again. "No."

She must have seen it, because she said, "But there was someone …."

"I asked her to marry me. She said no."

The woman in front of him clasped her hands together. "That makes it easier."

"Easier?"

"Yes. I find that some men find it hard to … adjust to their new life, but it sounds like you have nothing to go back to, and I _have_ been wanting a new man to fornicate with." As she spoke, she removed the belt from her waist and started unbuttoning her shirt. As she pulled it off, she gestured at the man still standing guard at the door. "Sully is _amazing_, but I do like variety."

"You … you want me to … " Seeley was embarrassed at the high pitch of his voice as he tried to process what was going on. She wanted to _fornicate_ with him? What kind of a woman was she?

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, he knew the answer. She was a pirate. The normal rules of society did not apply to her.

By this time, she had removed her clothes and draped them neatly over the chair in the corner. He had been with women before, but never with someone who was so un-self-conscious, so blatant about what she wanted. Despite himself, he could feel himself becoming aroused as he admired her full breasts and the thick thatch of hair between her legs. She approached him, a lioness hunting her prey.

"You pledged me your loyalty not ten minutes ago. This is what I require of you right now."

She reached up and started unbuttoning his shirt before pulling it off. He jumped slightly when she leaned in and licked his nipple, then pressed quick kisses to his chest while her talented fingers unbuttoned his breeches.

He was fully erect now, more aroused than he could ever remember being before, but his mind was still telling him that this was _wrong_. He was in love with Rebecca. He stumbled backwards, leaving his breeches on a pile on the floor. "I can't."

She cocked an eyebrow at him and shot a knowing look at his erect cock. "I'm pretty sure you can."

"I'm in love with someone else."

She stepped forward, trapping him between the wall and her naked body as she reached up to press kisses along his jaw. "She turned you down."

Frantically, he glanced over at the man still standing at the door. "We're not even _alone_."

He could feel her laughter against his neck. "Sully doesn't mind. He likes to watch."

"I mind."

She pulled back slightly and clasped his hand in hers, leading him to the bed. He followed, unable to resist. She gestured at the bed. "Lie down."

He lay back on the bed, his mind still resisting even though his body had given in long ago. She crawled over him, sitting back over his thighs then turned to the man at the door. "Sully, wait outside."

"But …"

"He won't hurt me."

Disappointed at missing the show, Sully turned and left, closing the door behind him.

She turned her attention back to the man under her. "Better?"

Seeley knew she had asked him something, but he wasn't sure what it was. "What?"

"Nothing." Amused, she leaned down to kiss him.

She broke off the kiss way too soon, her hand, reaching between their bodies to grasp his aching cock. Before he knew what was happening, she lifted up and guided him into her wet opening. When he was fully inside of her, she started to move, her necklace dangling between her bouncing breasts.

This was beyond anything he had ever experienced. Wasn't the _man _supposed to be on top? He hadn't realized this was even possible.

It was more than possible, though. In fact, it was incredible. He lifted his hand to capture one of her beautiful breasts, massaging it gently before running his calloused thumb over her nipple.

Now that he'd given himself permission to touch her, he couldn't stop. His hands roamed her body, feeling the weight of her breasts, pushing her hair back from her face, resting on her hips as she moved, pressing against her clit. He arched his back so that he could capture a nipple in his teeth, sucking and licking it before lightly biting it.

It didn't take long before she was clenching around him, caught up in an intense orgasm. He followed her seconds later, unable to hold out any longer.

As she collapsed onto him, one thought filled his mind. This was _way _better than walking the plank.


	2. First Kill

******Note: **This story is less of a one-shot than I had anticipated

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

* * *

Life on a pirate ship was different than anything he had experienced before.

Since the night he spent in the captain's bed, he had seen her only in passing. He had been assigned regular duties aboard the ship and was surprised at how easy it was to slip into life at sea.

He began to get to know the crew and had struck up a friendship of sorts with a few of the men, including the first mate Sully.

Eight days after having been dragged on board the ship, it was starting to feel like he had found a place where he belonged.

On the ninth day, they came across a likely-looking target. He stood on deck as the captain gave the command to raise the skull and cross bones. The other ship tried to evade them, but after the pirates fired a warning shot across its bow, it quickly surrendered.

When the captain asked for volunteers to be part of the boarding party, he joined the group. He followed her onto the captured ship. He walked behind her down the corridors. He saw the fear on the passengers' faces.

And, when a member of the crew attacked her, he ran the man through without a thought.

There was no further resistance as they transferred the cargo of spices and fine silk from the captured ship onto their vessel.

As the ship rang with music and laughter from the pirates' victory celebration, he found himself alone on deck. He stood at the rail and looked out at the seemingly-endless sea, wondering how his life had taken such a dramatic turn.

She walked up behind him so quietly that he jumped when she spoke. "So this is where you are."

He grunted, hoping she'd take the hint and leave. She didn't, instead saying, "You're missing the party."

He glanced at her, his face filled with his self-loathing. "I used to be a good man."

She stood beside him, looking out over the sea. "You _are_ a good man."

He shook his head. "I killed a man today. I'm a pirate. I committed treason and murder."

She placed her hand on his forearm in a vain attempt to comfort him. "You saved my life."

He glanced at her quickly before turning his attention back to the sea. "I don't even know why I did. Isn't that awful? I killed a man and _I don't know why_. I don't know if I can live with that."

Moments passed as they stood there in silence. Finally, she offered, "It gets easier."

He gave a choked laugh. "I don't _want _it to get easier. Killing someone shouldn't be _easy_."

She sighed. "No, it shouldn't. Taking someone's life – it's a burden. But we all have choices to make."

"I wish I could know that I made the right choice."

She ran her hand up his arm to his shoulder. "I wouldn't be standing here if you had made a different choice."

"Yeah", he said dejectedly.

She ducked under his arm, swinging around until she was standing between him and the rail. "Is that so bad?"

He looked in the eyes of the woman who haunted his dreams and knew that he had had no other choice. Despite his confusion and uncertainty about her, his world would be much less bright without her in it. "I'm glad you're OK."

She smiled up at him and reached up. As she captured his lips in a tender kiss, he lost himself in the sensation, forgetting about the guilt he felt over his new life. It wasn't until she broke off the kiss that he realized that she had unbuttoned his pants. Stunned, he stared at her as she grinned at him and sank to her knees.

As she reached into his pants and pulled out his cock, he managed to gasp, "What are you doing?"

She laughed. "I haven't thanked you for saving my life."

"But … we're outside. Anyone could walk by."

She licked her lips, sending desire shooting to his groin. "They're all busy at the party." She darted her tongue out of her mouth and licked his cock before sucking the head into her mouth.

A decidedly un-manly squeal left his mouth. "What … what are you doing?"

She swirled her tongue around the head of his cock before pulling back to say, "You've never had anyone do this for you? Trust me, you'll like it."

"But …" was all he managed to say before she took his cock back into her mouth. As her mouth worked its magic, she wrapped one hand around him, twisting and sliding in tandem with her mouth and tongue. Her other hand played with his balls, driving him to the point of no return.

It didn't take long before he gasped, "I'm … you need to …"

She smiled and tilted her head, taking him deeper. He came, unable to resist thrusting forward into her mouth.

As he caught his breath, she tucked his cock back into his pants before standing. His hands still on the rail on either side of her, he gasped, "I didn't know you could … you know, with your mouth."

She smiled the knowing smile that intrigued him so much. "Was I right? Did you like it?"

He laughed. "You know I did."

He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her into a hug. Clasped tight against his chest, she whispered, "Thank you for saving my life,"

They stood in silence for a moment, her head resting on his chest, before she regretfully took a step back. She had turned to leave when he spoke. "I just have one question."

She turned back, a quizzical look on her face. "Yes?"

"Can I … is it possible for me to do that to you?"


	3. Sleeping Alone

******Note: ****Like many of you, I got slightly derailed by this week's episode. I loved it, but I found it hard to write a silly pirate story after that.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

* * *

At his question, a feral smile spread across her face as she wordlessly held out her hand. He took it and followed her as she led him to her cabin.

He had been in her cabin before, but he hadn't been paying much attention to the personal touches – the shelf by the porthole with a pot of daffodils on it, the necklace pooled beside her hair brush, the sketch of what he presumed was the captain as a child, laughing with an exotic-looking girl.

When he turned back to look at her, she was busy unbuttoning her shirt. He stepped forward, covering her hands with his. "Can I do this?"

She nodded, dropping her hands to her sides. He started unbuttoning her shirt, working his way from top to bottom, his eyes always on hers. When he was done, he pushed the shirt from her shoulders. As it pooled at her feet, he leaned down to kiss her.

He would have been happy to kiss her forever, but she pulled back, asking, "Do you still want to …?"

He nodded, reaching for the button on her pants. When the rest of her clothes had joined her shirt on the floor, she walked over to the bed and lay down. He stretched out beside her and pushed her hair back from her face, saying, "I need you to tell me what you like."

She nodded and he leaned over to press a quick kiss on her lips before trailing kisses down the side of her neck as he made his way down her body. When he reached her breasts, he paused to take her nipple into his mouth, enjoying her gasps and moans as he used his lips, tongue, and teeth to tease it before moving on to the other breast.

Eventually, he moved lower, pressing soft kisses over her abdomen before placing one of her feet on each of his shoulders. Curious, he leaned down to press a quick kiss on her mound before using his hands to part her folds.

Completely at a loss, he stilled before saying, "Um, Captain, I don't know … what do you want me to do?"

He could hear the smile in her voice as she replied, "Well, how about you call me Brennan when we're alone? I don't think 'Captain' is necessary."

"OK, Brennan, but … "

"Why don't you start by touching me?"

He reached out, running his calloused thumb along her slit. "You're very wet."

"Mmm."

"I want … can I taste you?" Before she could answer, he reached out with his tongue, running it around her opening before moving to tease her clit. As he licked and nibbled, her hips lifted and he could hear her gasping breath.

As he teased her with his tongue, he experimented with his hands, entering her with one finger, then two, then curling them inside of her as he sucked on her clit.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she came, her passage contracting around his fingers.

As she collapsed back onto the bed, he unbuttoned his pants, releasing his aching cock. He moved over her, bringing her legs over his shoulders.

As he entered her, her eyes shot open. He moved in her, their gazes locked on each other. It wasn't long before they were both climaxing again.

They untangled themselves and she stretched languorously. He lay down beside her and she turned towards him, reaching out to cup his face. "You're a fast learner."

"Was I … you're not just saying that to be nice?"

"I'm a pirate. I don't really do that."

He chuckled, reaching out to pull her close to him.

They lay there, too drowsy to move, until they heard loud, drunken singing coming from the corridor.

She jumped out of bed and started gathering his clothes and tossing them towards him. "You should go. You can't stay."

"But …"

"Look, it's nothing personal. It's just one of my rules – I sleep alone." He wanted to protest, but he could tell from the look on her face that he wouldn't be able to change her mind. Reluctantly, he started to dress.

When he finished pulling on his boots, he trudged towards the door. As he reached for the handle, she said, "Seeley?"

He turned to look at her. "Yes?"

She strolled over and pulled him down into a brief kiss. "Thank you again."

The next thing he knew, he was standing alone in the corridor.


	4. Going Home

******Note: ****Sorry for the delay. My dad unexpectedly passed away, and the last couple of weeks have been chaotic to say the least. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

* * *

"Booth!"

Land was visible off the port side of the boat when the cry rang across the deck. At the sound of his name, Seeley looked up. "Yeah?"

"The captain wants a bath before we reach port. Haul some hot water to her cabin."

Booth set down the rope he had just coiled and headed to the galley. He ducked through the doorway of the galley, finding it deserted except for one man.

"Excuse me?"

The man turned, a broad smile on his face. "That's something I don't hear very often." He walked over, throwing his arm around Booth's shoulders. "Come in and be welcome! What can I do for you, young man?"

Booth allowed himself to be dragged into the room. "I'm here for some hot water. I'm supposed to bring it to the captain's cabin?"

"Aw, yes, of course." The cook gestured at the large pot of water on the wood-burning stove. "The fire is out but I think you'll find that the water is still pleasantly warm. Let me just fill some buckets for you."

He picked up a large bucket and walked towards the stove. When two buckets were full of water, he handed them to Booth. "Here you go."

Booth took the buckets and made his way to the captain's cabin. When he reached the closed door, he set down one of the bucket and knocked. From within the cabin, he heard the captain's husky voice. "Come in."

Booth opened the door and walked into the cabin. The captain was stretching languorously, clearly naked under the thin sheet. "Good morning, Seeley."

Desperately trying not to gawk at the sensual image of the captain in the bed, Booth managed to squeak out, "I … you … I have your bath water."

Brennan stood, gesturing to the metal tub at the end of the bed. "Mmm. Thank you, I do want a bath."

He walked over and poured the first bucket into the tub. He had lifted the second bucket when the captain spoke again. "Just half of that one – you'll need the rest to rinse my hair."

In his surprise, he almost dropped the second bucket. "_What?"_

She walked over until she was beside him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You don't mind staying to help me, do you?"

While Seeley was searching for words, she lifted her foot, testing the water with her toe before stepping into the tub. She sank back, resting her calves on the edge of one end of the tub and leaning back against the other end. From her reclined position, she smiled back at him, nodding at the bar of soap on her desk. "Can you get that for me?"

Seeley lifted the soap and held it out to her. She laughed, asking, "Don't you want to help me with that?"

He went to lower himself to the floor, but she stopped him. "You'd better take your clothes off. I'd hate for them to get wet."

Uncertainly, he removed his clothing, folding it neatly before setting it on her desk. When he was as naked as she was, he picked up the soap again and knelt before the tub.

She was leaning back against the end of the tub, her eyes closed and her hair trailing in the water. He dipped the bar of soap into the water then soaped her arms, taking care to touch her only with the soap. When he had finished, he dipped the washcloth in the water and rinsed the soap off of her arms.

Her arms clean, he moved to her feet, soaping and rinsing them before moving up her legs. When he reached her upper thighs, he moved to her torso, washing her abdomen.

When he finished, she smiled. "You can touch my breasts, you know. You have before."

His gaze snapped to her face, but her eyes were still closed. "I didn't want to … "

At his words, she opened her eyes and sat up. "You didn't want to touch me?"

Sure he could see a faint look of pain in her eyes, he stumbled over his words. "No! I just wanted … I didn't want you to think I expected to touch your … I just …"

Her smile returned as she leaned back. "You can touch me."

Booth reached out, tentatively running the soap over her breasts. At his gentle touch, she sighed contentedly. He took his time, enjoying seeing her nipples harden in response to his touch. When he could delay no longer, he took the washcloth and carefully washed the soap from her breasts.

As she relaxed against the end of the tub, he moved to wash between her legs, taking pleasure at watching the emotions flickering across her face.

When he finished, he asked, "You wanted to wash your hair?"

She opened her eyes and ducked her head under the water before sitting up so that he could reach her hair. He moved to the end of the tub behind her and massaged the lather into her hair. Satisfied that it was clean, he said hoarsely, "Stand up." 

He was struck again by her beauty as she stood, water running down her body. He stood as well, picking up the bucket of warm water as he did so. Patiently, he rinsed her hair, making sure that every inch was free of soap. When he was done, he reached over and handed her a towel.

She took it and wrapped it around herself. When it was firmly fastened, she took his hand and stepped out of the tub.

Seeley picked up the brush sitting on the desk and walked behind her. He worked the brush through her hair, carefully untangling the knots until her hair lay smoothly against her back. As he worked, she admired the picture the two of them made in the small looking glass attached to the wall above her desk.

When he finished, she spun to face him, dropping the towel to the floor. Saying, "That was nice", she stepped into his arms, raising herself onto her toes to kiss him.

It only took a couple of steps to reach the bed, and soon they were lying side by side. As they exchanged gentle kisses, they used their hands to leisurely caress each other's body. Eventually, Brennan moved her leg over his and he entered her. Booth found himself under her spell yet again as they moved in tandem.

They were both approaching their climax when the door opened. Booth was facing away from the door and he started at the sound, only to be distracted by Brennan's kiss and her whisper of "It's OK". Soon, he forgot about the quiet sound and lost himself in her again.

Booth was so caught up in experiencing this new, tender side of Brennan that his orgasm caught him by surprise. She followed him over the edge and he pulled her close, nestling his head in her neck.

As their heart rates slowed, they pulled apart, both of them rolling onto their backs. Brennan smiled up at the man standing by the bed. "Did you enjoy that?"

Sully smiled back. "It's pretty clear that _you_ enjoyed that."

"Oh, I did."

It took Booth a second to realize that Sully had been the one who had entered the room. "You _knew _he was here?"

Brennan stretched from head to toe, sighing. "Yes, I saw him. I didn't want to distract you." She leaned over him, pressing a quick kiss to his lips before standing and walking unselfconsciously over to Sully. "Sully, did you want something, or are you just here for the entertainment?"

"I heard you are planning a visit in town." 

The captain nodded. "Yes. I have somewhere I need to go." She turned to pick up her hairbrush. Sully put his hand on her shoulder, spinning her to face him. "You don't go anywhere alone. I can't go with you – I need to take care of selling some of our cargo – but you don't go anywhere without two of our men with you." He gestured towards Booth, still lying stunned in the bed. "Take him and at least one other. Promise me."

The captain's back stiffened. "I can take care of myself."

Sully pulled her into his arms. "I _know _you can, Bren, but I'll worry. Promise me."

Reluctantly, she nodded. "I promise."

* * *

As the small group walked along the dock, Booth tried not to stare at the unusual sight of the captain in a dress. She looked so … normal. She could have been someone he had met at a party back home instead of the fascinating pirate captain he had to admit he was falling for.

The carriage Sully had arranged was waiting at the docks when they arrived. As he climbed in, Booth's mind raced. Where were they going? Soon, they were on their way. As they traveled the dusty roads, the captain sat quietly, clearly anxious about their errand.

Soon, they arrived at a quiet church on the edge of town. The carriage stopped and the three of them got out. Jack remained by the carriage as Booth silently followed. The captain led the way, bypassing the church to reach the graveyard. There was a slight breeze, and the air was filled with the scent of the wildflowers growing between the graves. The captain walked confidently, clearly familiar with the graveyard. When she reached two graves near the back of the graveyard, she stopped. Booth stood back, allowing her to mourn in private. After several minutes, she spoke, her voice thick with tears. "I promised my mother I'd visit her. It's silly, really. It's not like she's here."

Booth stepped forward. Uncertain about whether he should put his arm around her in this public place, he settled for standing beside her, their arms touching. "I think it's good that you visit your mother."

She gestured at the second grave. "That's my brother. They … there was a fever. I got sick first. My mother nursed me. For a couple of days, they thought I was going to die. Then I got better. " She laughed bitterly. "The day after I started to recover, my mother got sick. It was my fault."

"I don't believe that."

She pulled away, walking angrily towards her brother's grave. "His death was my fault, too. He caught the fever from me, but he wasn't strong enough to fight it."

Booth followed her, pulling her into a hug. "It wasn't your fault. You didn't want them to die."

She struggled briefly in his arms before collapsing against him. "No, I didn't want them to die."

When she finished crying, she pulled back. He handed her his handkerchief and waited as she wiped away the traces of tears. When she finished cleaning up, he asked, "Are you ready to go?"

She nodded, and together they turned to walk back to the carriage.

As they were about to climb into the carriage, a carriage traveling briskly on the other side of the road clattered to a stop. Booth and Jack spun around, ready to meet any threat, only to see a finely-dressed brunette woman hop out and run across the road.

"_Joy_? Is that really you?"

The men watched in shock as the captain was enveloped in a hug by the young woman, who was still talking a mile a minute. "I can't believe you're _back_! I didn't think I'd ever see you again! How are you doing? You have to come for tea so that we can catch up!"

When she finally stepped back, they saw the captain nodding. "Hi, Angela. Yes, I'll come for tea, but I'll have to bring Seeley and Jack."

Angela linked arms with the captain, leading the way to her carriage. She shot a dazzling smile at the two men. "You can ride with us and your carriage can follow." As she led the way to her carriage, she leaned over to whisper, "They're _handsome_."

The women climbed into Angela's carriage and the men scrambled to join them. Soon all four of them were in the carriage.

Angela kept the conversation going as they drove, pointing out sites of interest in the town. Before long, they arrived at Angela's house and settled into chairs in the parlor. Again, Angela kept the conversation going. After asking the captain if she was married (which resulted in a horrified "No!"), she explained that she had been married briefly, but her husband had died unexpectedly soon after the wedding. She winked, saying, "Being a widow suits me _much _more than being an unmarried girl."

She leaned forward, eyeing the two men. "I don't suppose either of you need some … recreation?" She turned to the captain. "You don't mind, do you?"

Booth felt his heart sink when she replied, "No. They just work for me. They can do whatever they want, as long as they're off duty."

A slow smile spread across Angela's face. "So how long are you in town for?"

The captain smiled back. "We leave tomorrow morning. They need to escort me back to the boat, but after that they're free to do whatever they want. Just don't wear them out, I need them ready to work tomorrow."

Jack spoke first. "I'm in."

Booth was relieved. Jack's agreement would take the sting out of his rejection. "I can't. I'm going to stay on the boat tonight. Sorry, ma'am."

The conversation soon veered into safer territory, only slightly hampered by the flirtatious looks being exchanged by Angela and Jack. Finally, the afternoon reached a close and the three pirates made their exit, Brennan promising to visit Angela the next time she was in town.

Angela walked them to their carriage. Booth climbed in first, holding out his hand to assist the captain. Once she was safely seated, Angela leaned over to press a quick kiss to Jack's lips. "Hurry back."

He smiled, saying, "Oh, I will", before climbing into the carriage.

* * *

**So … I'm thinking one more chapter (jealous!Booth), but I'm open to suggestions.**


	5. Interlude

******Note: ****If anyone needs me, I will be in hiding far, far away. **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

Brennan walked into her cabin and shut the door behind her. It had been wonderful to see her childhood best friend again, but at the same time, it had brought back memories of her life back then.

Her childhood had been happy. The young Joy Keenan had an older brother who teased her and a mother who nurtured and loved her. Her father was gone a lot – successful sea captains don't spend much time at home – but she always knew he adored her. She had been a quiet, cautious child, but Angela had dragged her out of her books and into the world, opening her eyes to a world of tree climbing, rainbows, and amazing adventures.

She would always be grateful that she had grown up in such a loving, healthy home.

When her mother had died, followed soon after by her brother, she had been lost. The pain had been almost unbearable. She couldn't remember much about the dark week that followed their deaths, but she did remember Angela and her mother being there, welcoming her into their home and helping her get through the funerals.

Her father had been away at sea and there had been no way to get word to him. When he finally returned a month later, he had been devastated. He rallied, though, and insisted that she join him at sea. Angela's mother had protested that the sea was no place for a young girl, but he was adamant – his beloved daughter would stay with him.

Joy packed her bags and prepared to go to sea. At the docks, she hugged Angela and her mother, thanking them for all of their help. Tearfully, the best friends parted and Joy boarded the ship. It was hard for her to leave everything she had ever known – the small cottage by the sea, her mother and brother's graves, and her best friend – but she was excited to experience life on a merchant ship.

It wasn't until the third day that her father sat her down and told her the truth. He wasn't a respectable merchant captain. He was a pirate.

Innocent, young Joy Keenan died that day. In her place stood Temperance Brennan, pirate.

The young girl learned about life on the ship. She learned to navigate and steer, to climb the rigging and to patch the sails. She drank rum, played cards, and learned to fight.

When she was seventeen, her father was killed in battle. She briefly considered quitting the sea and going back to her old life, but instead she used her knowledge and skills to become captain herself.

Despite the dangers, it was a good way of life. She looked at her reflection in the looking glass. If her mother had lived, is this who she would have been? A respectable woman, likely married with several children? She scoffed. It was much better to be a pirate – roaming the seas at will, answering to no one.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the cabin door. She smiled at the man who walked in. "Sully!"

Sully's smile slowly spread across his face. "Well, well, Captain, don't you look fancy? I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before."

She chuckled. "Don't think you'll ever see it again, either."

"Did you get your errand done?"

Brennan nodded. "Yes. Can you unhook this dress? I can't get it undone." As she spoke, she turned so that her back was towards him.

He stepped closer, sliding his arms around her waist. "Come on, Bren, I'm enjoying the dress."

She tiled her head back so that she could look up at him. "I'm the captain. You have to do what I say."

She could feel his laughter rumble in his chest. "Well, if I _have_ to …" He stepped back and undid the hooks that ran the length of her back. When they were all undone, he pushed the dress off of her shoulders and it fell, pooling at her feet.

"Thank…" She wasn't done speaking before he grabbed both wrists in one hand, using his other hand to grab her cloth belt, which was hanging over the back of her desk chair. "Sully, what are you doing?"

Sully walked towards the bed and maneuvered her until she was sitting on the bed, her wrists still captive in front of her. He straddled her, tumbling her back onto the bed, and pulled her arms above her head, using the belt to tie her wrists to the headboard. When she was securely fastened, he sat back, his weight resting on her thighs, and devoured her with his eyes. "I thought it might be fun to be in charge for once."

"But…"

He leaned forward, putting his finger on her lips. "Did I say you can talk?" When she made no further move to talk, he sat back. His hand traced the neckline of her shift before dipping down to run along the top of her corset. "Hmm. I do like the corset. It's a good look for you – you should wear one more often." As he spoke, he moved further back until he was straddling her ankles. "The shift is nice, too, but I'm kind of curious about what you have underneath it. Should I check?"

His eyes swung back to her face. "You can answer that, if you want."

Brennan rolled her eyes. "What are you going to do if I say no?"

He smiled at her. "_Are_ you saying no?"

She grinned at him. "No, it's fine with me if you check. After all, I already know what I'm wearing underneath it. It's only fair that you know too."

Sully raised his eyebrows then moved his gaze back to her thighs as he slowly teased the hem of her shift up. "The skin on your thighs is so soft. I've had dreams about this skin."

Brennan giggled. "You dream about my _skin_?"

Sully smiled. "Among other things." He leaned down, using his tongue to follow the path of her hem up her thighs.

When the shift was bunched around her waist, Sully looked up. "Well, well, Captain, it appears that you're not wearing _anything _under your shift. Do all respectable women forgo undergarments, or is it just you?"

"How would I know, Sully? I don't know many respectable women." Brennan stretched from head to toe, flaunting her body for him. As she relaxed, she let her knees drop to the sides, parting her thighs. "So? Are you going to fuck me, or do you want to go find someone more _respectable_?"

Sully stood, struggling with the buttons on his breeches. "Oh, make no mistake, I'm going to fuck you. You're way more fun than any respectable woman." Too impatient to undo the buttons on his shirt, he pulled it over his head and shoved his pants down. When he was completely naked, he nudged her legs farther apart and lowered himself on top of her.

He looked down at her and grinned. "I really do like this corset." He leaned down, his tongue tracing the edge of the corset much as his finger had done earlier. When he had finished, he moved up, pressing soft kisses along her neck before sucking her earlobe into his mouth. "I like this new side of you. I've never seen you so docile. I should tie you up more often."

Brennan squirmed impatiently. "I thought you were going to fuck me."

He raised his head so that he could look her in the eye as he rocked his hips against her. "I am, but on my timeline, not yours. After all, I'm in charge here."

As she sputtered protests, he ducked his head down, concentrating on kissing the nape of her neck so that she couldn't see his smile.

He slowly worked his way back down her body while she whined and twisted beneath him. When he could wait no longer, he began to enter her. When he was fully inside of her, he paused and grinned at her. "Much better. Now where was I?"

Brennan wrapped her legs around his waist. "You were _supposed _to be fucking me, not just teasing me."

Sully rolled his hips. "You know, you're very demanding."

"Hey, if you can't do the job, I'll find someone who can."

Sully grinned at her. "Good thing I tied you up, then. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who walks into your cabin without an invitation."

As she glared at him, he laughed and started to move. "Oh well, I guess you are the boss."

**So … jealous!Booth will probably be next.**


	6. Crime & Punishment

**Note: **Wow, this took longer than expected.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

Booth slumped over the table, his head resting on his folded arms. After his trip into town with the captain, he had returned to the ship, hoping to talk her into spending the evening with him. Instead, she seemed to disappear as soon as they boarded the ship. He had wandered the ship for hours, hoping to casually run into her. Finally, he had to admit that that wasn't going to happen. Disappointed, he went looking for the nearest pub.

He remembered walking through the door and ordering his first drink. After that, the night was a blur, but the pounding in his head told him there had been a lot more alcohol involved.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time.

Booth winced at the sound of the cook putting a plate of food stared grimly at the plate of food in front of him. It should have been a relief to have fresh food after weeks at sea, but he was far too queasy to appreciate it.

Groaning, he took a bite of his breakfast, chewing it briefly before forcing himself to swallow it. He paused then, waiting for his stomach to settle before taking the next bite.

Somehow, he managed to finish half of the food in front of him. Reluctantly, he stood and made his way onto the deck.

Angela took Jack's hand and jumped out of the carriage. The docks and the ship in front of her were humming with activity. Men loaded crates of food onto the ship. A young boy carried four squawking chickens, two in each hand. As Angela watched, he disappeared below decks with them and returned empty-handed. On the deck, she could see sailors hard at work.

Jack smiled at her. "Do you want to come on board and take a look around? I have a few minutes before I have report for duty."

Angela was enthralled. "Can I? Yes, yes. Let's go." She bounded up the gangplank, smiling at everyone she saw.

Soon they were standing on the deck of the ship. Jack pointed out the various parts of the ship as Angela asked questions, intrigued by this new world.

It wasn't long before Angela spotted her friend on deck. "Joy!" Brennan looked up and smiled as she walked over. Angela pulled her into a hug. "It's so good to see you one more time!"

Brennan looked over at Jack. "Shouldn't you be at work?"

Jack immediately turned to Angela. "The captain is right, I need to get to work. Thanks for last night." He leaned in and the two shared a passionate kiss.

Booth was hard at work when he felt a hand clap on his shoulder. "Hey man, you missed a good time last night."

Booth grunted.

Undeterred, Jack continued to talk. "Seriously, man, Angela is _amazing_. And she has this maid …"

Booth glared at him. "I don't want to hear about it."

"I'm just saying, between the two of them …"

"Stop it!", Booth growled.

The tension was broken by the arrival of Sully. "Is there a problem?"

Booth's gaze snapped to Sully before returning to his work. "No", he said sullenly.

Jack, on the other hand, was full of cheer. "Not with me. I had an excellent night last night."

Sully smiled. "I know what you mean."

Booth was concentrating on his work, so it took him a second to realize what Sully had said – and who it was that he had been with the night before. Before he had time to think about the consequences, he had launched himself at the first mate.

As Jack walked away, Angela, turned to Brennan. "Thanks for lending him to me last night. It's been a while since I've had a new man. I mean, my maid is good, but it's not the same, you know?"

Brennan chuckled. "I wouldn't, actually. I don't have a maid." 

Angela's melodic laugh rang across the deck. "I guess you wouldn't. I'd recommend it, but you _do _have a ship full of men at your disposal. It's probably not necessary."

Brennan grinned in shared camaraderie. "I do enjoy my crew."

Their conversation was interrupted by shouts from across the deck. Brennan turned to see what was causing the commotion. As soon as she saw the fight in progress, she started running towards the two men. Angela followed at a slower pace.

By the time Angela arrived at the scene of the fight, the two men had been pulled apart, two sailors holding each of them back. Brennan stood in the middle, her arms crossed and her foot angrily tapping against the deck. For a minute, she looked like she was about to ask a question, but instead she quietly said, "Take them below decks and restrain them until I have time to deal with them."

Booth woke slowly. His hands were restrained above his head, putting pressure on his arms and shoulders. Despite the awkwardness of his position, he had managed to doze. Somehow, the sleep had managed to chase away the headache that he had been fighting all day.

He wasn't sure how long he had been restrained in the hold, but the movement of the ship under his feet told him that it had been at least a couple of hours. He glanced over at the man beside him.

Before he had come up with a way to break the awkward silence, the door opened and the captain walked in. She glared at the two men. "I can't _believe _that the two of you decided to get into a fight today." She turned to Booth. "I hear you started it."

Booth nodded sheepishly. She gazed at him as if trying to read his mind, then nodded curtly. Turning to Sully, she removed his restraints. Once he was free again, Sully moved his arms, rolling his shoulders and stretching to remove the kinks. Brennan watched appreciatively before turning back to Booth. "I can't have my crew members causing problems like that. I will need to punish you."

She glanced over at Sully. "Any suggestions?"

Sully grinned. "Twenty lashes? Keel hauling? Come on, Brennan. Booth was just jealous that I got to spend the night with you and he didn't. Give him a break."

Brennan turned to look at Booth, one eyebrow raised. "Is _that_ what this … this_ ridiculousness _was about?"

Booth nodded.

Brennan glared at the two men. "So you were fighting over me like I'm some sort of … possession?"

Sully grinned at her. "Hey, I know you make your own decisions. I don't think you're a possession."

Brennan's mind worked at lightning speed. If Booth had started the fight because he wanted her to himself, then the obvious way to punish him was ….

Before she had completely finished the thought, she was undoing her belt and pulling her shirt over her head. While the two men watched, stunned, she kicked off her boots and removed the rest of her clothes, leaving them in an untidy pile on the floor. When she was fully naked, she moved smoothly towards Sully, standing on her toes to kiss him.

Booth watched the two of them kissing, noticing how the captain's hands were deftly removing Sully's clothes. She was … what was she going to do?

Before long, Sully's clothes were scattered on the floor. Booth stood there appalled as the captain and Brennan kissed, their hands clearly busy caressing each other. Watching the captain fornicating with another man was torture – especially since there was nothing he could do about his arousal.

Suddenly, he realized that he shouldn't be watching this. He closed his eyes, desperately reciting passages from the bible in his head in an attempt to block out his awareness of what was happening mere feet away.

When he felt the feminine touch of the captain's hands on his shoulders, though, he could no longer ignore what was happening around him. He opened his eyes to see the captain facing him, Sully behind her. As he watched in horror, he saw Sully's hands move to her hips as he entered her.

Booth's time on the pirate ship had opened his eyes to a world of sexual depravity that he had never imagined. He knew Sully enjoyed watching Brennan with other men, but he had never imagined that he would become aroused while watching her with Sully. What was wrong with him?

It wasn't until the captain stopped talking that he realized that she had asked him a question.

"What?"

Brennan nuzzled his neck again, saying, "I asked if you have learned your lesson. Do you understand that _I _am the only one who decides who I fornicate with?"

Booth tried desperately to understand what she was asking. Finally, he managed to choke out, "Yes."

"Oh, thank God." As she spoke, the captain's hands fumbled with the button on his trousers and pushed them down until they pooled at his feet. While he tried frantically to figure out what was going on, she pushed Sully backwards and bent towards him until she was able to take his cock into her mouth.

Booth had heard rumors that one woman could satisfy two men at once, but he had never imagined that he would ever participate in an encounter of that nature – let alone that he would enjoy it so much. Brennan was as skillful as ever, and he was enthralled by feeling her body react to Sully's thrusts. It wasn't long before Brennan was climaxing, her orgasm pushing the two men over the edge.

When they had recovered, the captain reached up, removing Booth's bonds. As he collapsed onto the wooden floor, she pulled on her clothing. She looked at the two spent men and said, "I make my own decisions."

As they nodded, she turned and left.


	7. Full Circle

**Note: **Sorry for the delay. Life has been busy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

Booth stood at the rail looking out at the sea. In the distance, he could just make out the shoreline.

After months at sea, tomorrow he would be home. The pirate ship would dock in the harbor to get supplies and sell some of the spoils. He would again experience the sights and sounds of his youth – the bustling market, the stone church where he had gone every Sunday, the small cottage on the outskirts of town. He could see the woman he had once thought he'd love for the rest of his life.

Somehow, the thought didn't thrill him as it once had.

This was his chance to get his old life back – to return to the straight and narrow path, leaving the pirate life behind.

It should have been an easy choice – turn his back on a life of murder and theft and spend his life trying to atone for what he had done.

Of course, leaving the pirate life also meant leaving _her_.

What made her so different from every other woman he'd ever met? Was it the confidence? The independence? The aura of authority that surrounded her? The rare hints of vulnerability?

If he gathered his courage and tried to leave, would she let him go, or would she treat it as a betrayal?

His thoughts were interrupted by soft footsteps. He recognized the captain's gait as she walked towards him and stopped beside him. They stood in silence for a while before she spoke. "I know you're thinking of leaving."

His head snapped to meet her eyes. "How did you …?"

She laughed mirthlessly. "In the morning, we dock at the same town as when you joined us. It doesn't take a genius to figure it out."

"I just … I've always thought I'd live a _normal _life, you know – work hard, get married, have some kids. I never thought I'd be a _pirate_."

"You can still do that. You work hard here, and lots of the crew have families."

"I couldn't do that. I want to be part of my children's lives – not just some guy who shows up for a couple of days a year."

"So you're leaving." Her voice was flat and emotionless.

"I don't know." He turned to face her. "I just _don't know_. I _should_ leave, but …"

She looked up at him, a sad smile on her face. "You're right." She reached out and caressed his cheek with her hand. "You should leave. Don't let us hold you back from what you want."

"But …"

"You're free to go – as long as you don't turn us in. I have no desire to hang for piracy."

He gazed into her eyes as he vowed, "I won't turn you in. I promise."

She nodded. "I believe you."

They turned back to the sea, watching in silence as the sun set. When darkness had fallen, Brennan reached out and took Booth's hand. When he looked at her, she smiled. "We need to say goodbye properly."

As Booth followed the captain down the familiar hallway, he wondered if this would _truly _be the last time. Finally, they reached the captain's cabin. She shut the door behind them and turned towards him. "It's your choice. What do you want to do?"

Confused, Booth asked, "What?"

She smiled and stepped forwards until their bodies were flush against each other. "I'll do anything you want me to do." Her hands reached for the buttons on his breeches as her lips captured his.

When his trousers fell to the floor, she broke off the kiss, asking again, "What do you want to do?" She licked his neck as her hands worked on undoing his shirt.

Still stunned, Booth tried – but failed – to answer the question. Impatient, Brennan murmured suggestions into his ear as she drove him crazy with her lips. "Do you want to fuck me from behind while I'm on my hands and knees?" She pressed a light kiss to his jaw. "Do you want to tie me up?" She sucked his earlobe into her mouth. "Do you want me to make you come with my mouth?" Moving lower, she licked the skin over his collarbone. "Do you want to fuck me against the wall?"

Booth couldn't believe what he was hearing – or how aroused he was. He took a slow, even breath, trying to stay in control.

Brennan wasn't backing off, though. She sucked his nipple into her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. "Do you want to fuck my bosom?" She lightly bit his nipple, pulling a groan from him. "Do you want to fuck my ass?"

"No!" The word burst from his chest before he even knew he was going to protest. "No, Brennan, I don't want to hurt you."

She looked up at him. "You wouldn't hurt me. We just need to …"

"No."

She shrugged. "If you're sure. So what _do_ you want?"

He took a deep breath. "I want to spend the night with you." 

Brennan laughed. "And?"

His hand went to her chin, tipping her head up to look at him. "I want to spend the _whole _night with you. I want to fall asleep with you in my arms and wake up beside you in the morning."

She sucked in a sharp breath, obviously taken aback. Finally, she nodded seriously. "OK. I _did _say you could choose." A mischievous smile crossed her face. "Does this mean _I _get to pick what we do?"

He smiled. "You can pick what we do _first_."

Booth lay on the bed, the captain in his arms. The first time had turned into a second time, leaving them lazy and exhausted.

Booth gently brushed the hair back from her face and asked, "What about you?"

Her eyes fluttered open. "What?"

"Do you want a family?"

"I … I'm not going to get married or have kids. My crew is my family."

"Why?"

"I'm a _pirate, _Seeley."

She closed her eyes again, obviously trying to avoid further discussion. Quietly, he said, "I think you'd be a great mom."

He could see a tear leak out of the corner of her eye and make its way down her cheek. Her voice broke as she spoke. "I'm not going to have kids."

"OK". He pulled her close, letting her cry against his chest.

He woke to the sun streaming through the windows, the captain still in his arms.

He carefully freed the arm that was trapped underneath her, rolling her onto her back as he did so. When she was fully on her back, he leaned over her and used his lips and tongue to tease her, much as she had done to him the night before.

She woke as he moved to her breast, gasping slightly as she realized what was going on. "Oh!"

He smiled at her. "Good morning." He moved back up her body and kissed her before deftly flipping them over until she was on top. "I want you to ride me, like you did the first time."

She raised one eyebrow. "Should I call Sully?"

He smiled. "You don't need him. I'm the only one you need." She rolled her eyes and sank down on him, taking him into her warmth. She started to move slowly, teasing him with every stroke. "You're so beautiful, you know." He didn't miss the slight hint of doubt cross her face. "You _are_. But it's more than that. You care _so much _– about your crew, about your friends, about your family. I'll never forget you."

She smiled. "You will. You'll get married and have kids and one day you won't even remember me. But it's a nice thing to say." She changed tempo, moving faster.

He gasped at the change, but shook his head. "I won't forget."

She leaned down, pressing a quick kiss on his lips. "Thank you."

There were shouts from the deck and they felt the ship hit the dock. She moved even faster, knowing they didn't have much time left. All thought of conversation gone, Booth's hips rose against her as they moved towards their climax.

She collapsed onto him and they rested for a moment before she rolled over and reached for her clothes. Reluctantly, he followed, pulling on his clothes. When they were dressed, he walked over to her and tenderly kissed her.

He turned to go. Just before he opened the door, he turned back. "Brennan?"

"Yes?"

"My dad's the barber in town. If you need me, he'll know where I am."

"I won't need you."

"But if you do."

"OK"

He took one last look at her and walked through the door.

**I didn't realize this was going to happen this way. I'm toying with the idea of a epilogue the next time Brennan is in town, but I'm not sure. Thoughts?**


	8. Compromise

**Note: ** I woke up on Wednesday knowing exactly how this was going to start and … promptly dropped a glass on the screen of my laptop. (Do not try this at home.) Three days and a new laptop later, here we are.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own them.

Sully rolled over on his side and looked at the naked woman beside him. "This isn't working."

Her eyes snapped open. 'What do you mean? I thought you enjoyed that."

"You know I did, Brennan. I'm pretty sure you enjoyed it too, but … look, it's been four months. I thought you'd be over him by now."

Brennan sat up and reached for her clothes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Sully rolled out of bed and walked over to her, pulling her into his arms. "I don't like seeing you so unhappy."

"I'm not unhappy. Why would you say that?"

"You don't smile anymore. You're touchy – you snapped at the new guy yesterday for coiling the rope counter-clockwise instead of clockwise. And when you don't think anyone is looking, you look like you've lost your best friend."

'That's ridiculous. And don't you have work to do?"

Sully looked at the set expression on her face. "Yes. Sorry, captain. I'll just get to work." Turning from her, he pulled on his clothes and went back to work.

"Sully!" The captain's anger was palpable as the cry rang through the halls.

Sully looked up from his food and grinned at the cook. "Do you think I could hide in your big soup pot?"

The cook clapped him on his shoulder. "I doubt it, Timothy. I find in situations like this, it's best to take your medicine like a man – and stay out of range of her fists."

Sully chuckled. "That's good advice. I hope she didn't stop to pick up her sword."

The door swung open and hit the wall with a loud thud. The men looked at the doorway, which held a clearly-irate captain. "Sully!"

Standing, Sully raised one eyebrow and grinned. "Yes?"

Her hands on her hips, Brennan stormed towards him as he took a step back. "Do you want to tell me why we're 300 miles from where we're supposed to be?"

"Oh, that."

Her foot tapping, Brennan spat out, "Yes, _that_."

"You told me to do my job. My job is to make life on the ship run smoothly, and to cover for you when you're not able to do your job."

"What does that have to do with sending us off course?"

Sully stepped towards her. "You need to talk to him. We dock tomorrow morning."

" I do _not _need to talk to him."

Sully reached out and hugged her. "You do, Bren. You can't go on this way."

Pulling away, Brennan said, "He wants a _normal _life, Sully. A wife, kids, the whole package. I can't give him that."

Sully grinned at her. "I'm pretty sure he wants _you_. But I guess you'll find out when you talk to him tomorrow."

"But … but … you are going to pay for this." Brennan turned on her heels and stormed out of the room..

Sully released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding and looked over at the bemused cook. "That went better than I had expected."

The cook shook his head. "If ever anyone doubts your courage, I shall recount a tale of that conversation, my good man."

Booth smiled at the blonde girl who worked for his father. "Hi, Katie. Is my father around here somewhere?"

She looked up from her sweeping and smiled back. "He's in the back."

"Thanks."

Coming home had been difficult for him. After being a respected member of the crew on the ship, it was hard for him to adjust to being around his family. As much as they loved him, in their eyes he was still the unfocused young man he had been.

Katie hadn't known him before he had gone to sea, and when he was with her, he didn't feel the tension and resentment that he felt around his family. Over the past months, they had struck up a friendship of sorts.

Booth was aware that she was interested in deepening their relationship. He knew he needed to move on – to get over the captain and find an ordinary woman to build a life with – but he couldn't seem to muster up any interest in doing so.

Still, he was too selfish to give up Katie's friendship altogether. He enjoyed her company and justified raising her hopes by telling himself that one day he'd be able to fall for her.

Instead of immediately going in search of his father, Booth asked, "How's your mom doing, Katie?"

A shadow seemed to cross her face. "Oh. She's … she's still pretty sick."

Booth reached out and covered her hand with his. "I'm sorry, Katie. I hope she gets better soon."

Katie looked up at him, tears in her eyes. "Sometimes I wonder if she'll _ever _get better. I feel horrible even thinking it, but … she's been sick for so long, and she hurts so much – sometimes I think it would be better if … if ..."

The broom clattered to the floor as Booth pulled her into his arms. "Oh, Katie, it's OK. You love your mother, it's not wrong for you to not want her to suffer anymore."

"I feel like a horrible daughter."

Booth pulled back to look her in the eyes. "You're _not_, Katie."

He reached into his pocket to pull out his handkerchief. As he did so, he caught a glimpse of a familiar figure out of the corner of his eye. By the time he turned to look directly at her, the only thing he saw was a swirl of her skirts as she hurried around the corner.

Sully walked down the narrow hallway. He had completed his business in town earlier than he had expected, and he was looking forward to a relaxing evening at a local pub.

As he turned the corner, he was almost knocked over by the captain as she ran down the hall. He reached out to steady her, saying, "What's the hurry? Hey, how did it go today?" That's when he noticed the tears streaming down her face. His voice deepened. "What did that idiot do?"

Brennan looked up at him, then pulled her arm back and punched him. As he staggered, she said, "I _told _you we shouldn't come here."

Recovering, Sully stepped towards her. "What happened?"

"He found someone else." Brennan brushed past him and went into her cabin, slamming the door behind her.

Stunned, Sully stood there for a second, trying to decide what to do. Finally, he took a deep breath and reached for the doorknob. Before he could open it, he heard fast footsteps coming from down the corridor.

When Booth turned the corner, Sully smiled and stepped back. "She's all yours."

Booth nodded tersely. As he opened the door, Sully turned and walked up on deck, trying to remember where the nearest pub was.

"Go away, Sully. You've done enough."

Brennan was facing the porthole as Booth shut the door behind himself. "What did Sully do?"

At the sound of his voice, Brennan whirled towards him. "What are _you _doing here?'

"I wanted to see you. You must have wanted to see me, too. That's why you came to the shop, right?" He walked towards her.

Brennan shrugged. "I figured I was in town, I might as well stop by", she said, desperately trying to sound like it was a trivial decision, made on a whim.

Booth continued walking towards her. "But you didn't. You turned around and left. Why was that?"

Brennan took a step back to find herself against the cabin wall. "You looked busy, and I had a lot to do today. I didn't have time to wait around."

Booth placed his hands on either side of her and took a final step forward, pinning her to the wall with his body. He stared incredulously at the drying tears on her face. "You were crying. You saw me with Katie and you were jealous."

Brennan turned her head away from him. "No! I'm happy for you. I know you want a family, and she looks like a very nice girl."

Booth laughed, elated that she returned his feelings. "You were _jealous_. You had no reason to be, you know. Katie is a friend. Her mom is sick, and I was comforting her. That's all."

"It's none of my business." Brennan wedged her hands between their bodies and pushed against his chest. "And I don't believe I invited you here. You should be going."

" We tried that – being apart. It didn't work for me, and I don't think it worked for you either. I think you still want me – and I _know _I still want you."

As she opened her mouth to protest, he leaned down and captured her lips with his. As they kissed, the four months they had been apart seemed to disappear.

Before long, Brennan's quick hands were unbuttoning his trousers and pushing them to the floor. As he lifted her skirts, she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Booth pulled back. "Can we … shouldn't we move to the bed?"

Brennan shook her head. "No. I need you _now_." She reached between them placed his erect cock at her entrance. With a grin, she shifted so that he was inside of her.

Booth gasped at the feel of being inside of her once again. In their vertical position, her weight pressed against him so that it felt like he was deeper inside her than ever before. Pressing his forehead against hers, he paused for a moment before starting to move.

It didn't take long before they came, sliding down the wall to land in an undignified heap as Booth's knees buckled underneath him. As they lay tangled together, Brennan started to laugh. Booth joined her as the absurdity of their situation hit him.

When the laughter finally stopped, Brennan asked, "So what now?

Booth turned onto his back and thought about it. Finally, Booth replied, "We compromise."

Brennan looked at him. "How can we compromise?"

Booth raised himself up on his elbows to look her in the eye. "I sail with you half the year, you stay on land with me and live a more … traditional life half the year. If we have kids, we re-evaluate. The important thing is that we're together. I don't like living without you. Does … does that sound like something you'd be willing to try?"

Brennan's brow furrowed. "But … that's not what you want."

Booth reached out and pushed a lock of hair back. "I want you. The rest is negotiable."

Brennan nodded slowly. "I can try."

Booth smiled and kissed her. When the kiss ended, he struggled to untangle himself from the trousers that were still bunched around his feet. When he finally succeeded, he stood and pulled them on before holding out his hand to her. "I need to go back to the house and pack a few things. Will you come with me and meet my family?"

She looked at his hand apprehensively.

"Brennan? It'll be OK. You need to meet them eventually. Why not today?"

She took a deep breath, then reached out and took his hand.

**And … that's really the end.**


End file.
